Finding the Avatar
by moonlights sonnata
Summary: Rai Tsubani oc is one of the heir to the clan of the Avatar ... Like sakura she was easily in loved with Uchiha,Sasuke eho in the other hand is also starting to like her... will they ever know that she is the avatar .. Chapter 2 is up!
1. RememberinG Sakura

**Finding the Avatar**

By: iluvanime22 "Tsubani"

Rating: PG13

Summary: Rai Tsubani is the one and only heir to the Avatar clan. She replaced Sakura in Team 7. Like Sakura, she fell in love with Sasuke who, in turn, is starting to like her as well…Will they ever find out that Tsubani is the Avatar they are looking for? Will she and Sasuke tell each other how much they mean to each other? Just read the fic! It'll rock your world! Well…that's what I think…

_This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me!_

Disclaimer: Would I be writing a fanfic if I own Naruto?

**CHAPTER 1: THE MISSION**

Tsubani is a Jounin from the village of Konoha. She is the replacement of Sakura in Team 7. Sasuke and Naruto welcomed her into their group with open arms. For 3 years, she gained many friends. And in that amount of time, she and Sasuke became closer as well.

Tsubani was sitting on a cliff near a waterfall, relaxing and meditating. That was her favorite spot for it was quiet. For some reason, she can predict the weather accurately.

One day, while she was waiting for rain, she heard someone coming towards her. She got a Kunai and leapt to her feet. She was in attack position when…Shikamaru appeared. Tsubani relaxed. "Hey…What are you doing here?" she asked him. "Sir Kakashi ordered me to tell you that we are called on for a mission." He said. "Oh…where do we meet?" she asked sitting down Indian style. "At the bridge at 12 pm…" Shikamaru answered. "Ah…okay… "she said, closing her eyes, getting ready to meditate. "By the way, did you see Neji and Neaji anywhere?" he asked. "Hmmm…yeah…they're walking by the river…why do you ask?" she said opening one eye to look at him. "They're called for as well…Could you tell them for me? I'm getting tired…Anyway, thanks and you better finish meditating soon. It's already quarter to 12. Bye!" he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tsubani sighed, got up and disappeared to find Neji and Neaji.

Neji and Neaji were walking by the river, their hands brushing against each other. "Neaji…I've been meaning to tell you something…" Neji said. Neaji looked at him. "What is it?" she asked. Before Neji could say anything, Tsubani appeared. "Hey guys! Was I interrupting something?" she asked seeing the annoyed looks they were giving her. "No nothing…What do you want?" Neji asked. "Hey, no need to be rude! Anyway we're called for by sir Kakashi. We have a mission and we need to meet at the bridge at 12 pm. Well bye!" she said quickly before she disappeared. "Did you understand a thing she said?" asked Neaji. "Nope…but I think she said something about meeting at the bridge at 12pm." Neji said. "Oh…let's walk there…" Neaji said. "You sure like walking!" Neji said as he smiled. They both walked to the bridge.

1:00 pm, an hour after the supposed meeting…

"WHERE'S THAT LATE SIR KAKASHI?" Naruto shouted impatiently. "I haven't eaten my lunch…my ramen…" he continued when no one replied to him. "Uhm…Naruto…I have extra money…if you want we could…" she said trailing off. "Really? You could treat me out?" Naruto asked. She nodded. "Great! I'll pay you back Hinata, I promise! Let's go!" he said grabbing his hand, Hinata was blushing. The others were watching the scene, amused. Sasuke arrived minutes after Naruto and Hinata left. "Hey." He greeted them. "Hey Sasuke!" they greeted him. "So Sir Kakashi isn't here yet?" he said. "Nope not yet…" Shikamaru said yawning. "You just sat here for an hour and you suddenly became tired?" Neji asked. "Eh…waiting is tiring…" he said. The group laughed.

* * *

30 minutes later…

The group plus Naruto and Hinata, who just arrived, was starting to get sleepy. Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, Sir Kakashi appeared with Sir Gai and Kurenai. "Sorry we're late! Gai slowed us down…Hope you won't get mad…"Kakashi said. The others simply nodded but Naruto glared at him. "You made us wait for an hour and a half and hope that WE WoN'T get mad!" he shouted at him. Everyone stared at Naruto.

While Hinata was calming him down, Sasuke asked "So…what's this mission Shikamaru was talking about?" Sir Kakashi's face became more serious. "Right…This mission…is a Class A mission." Naruto stopped rambling about Sir Kakashi's lateness and became deathly silent. Everyone was anticipating this. Even Shikamaru opened one eye to see what it's all about.

"A girl named Yuki is missing…She is the only one who has the power to control the 5 elements. She is the last one in their clan…She is the last avatar." Sir Kakashi said. Everyone was stunned. "She is a friend of Konoha…Their clan is the one who protected all the hidden villages." Sir Gai continued. "SO it is crucial to find her before anyone else does." Kurenai added. Everyone nodded to show that they understood how important this mission is.

Kakashi split them into 3 groups: 1st team Naruto, Tsubani, Sasuke and himself. 2nd team is Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kurenai. 3rd team is Lee, Neaji, Neji and Sir Gai.

Suddenly someone appeared.

"Alright! All 3 teams meet here tomorrow morning at 7:30 am, clear?" the 5th Hokage said. They were all surprised except for Kakashi. "I repeat: All 3 teams meet here tomorrow morning at 7:30 am, clear?" she said again. "Yes ma'am!" everyone said.

Soon they all retreated to their houses to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

6:30 am Naruto's Apartment…

With a puff of smoke, Kakakshi and Giraiya appeared to see a sleeping Naruto. "The kid's still asleep…" Giraiya said. "Hey Naruto wake up!" Kakashi said while shaking him. Nothing happened. Kakashi tried again. "Wake up Naruto!" he said, shaking him again. Giraiya got an idea and went to Ichiraku Ramen House to buy 3 ramen.

He came back and saw Kakashi sitting in a chair. "I give up…" he said taking a ramen from Giraiya. "Hey Naruto if you want some ramen wake up." He said.

The door opened and another Naruto appeared. "Hey Sir Kakashi, Giraiya…what are you doing here?" he said. Giraiya and Kakashi looked at the Naruto on the bed and it disappeared. "It was only a Kage Bunshin…" Kakashi muttered and Naruto grinned and got his ramen.

"Where's your trash can?" Giraiya asked him. Naruto nodded to the other corner of the room. Kakashi and Giraiya had finished eating. "Naruto be at the bridge at 7:30 am. The 5th Hokage will give you instructions on the mission." Kakashi said. Naruto almost spit out his ramen and instead choked on it. "What?" he said after gulping down the ramen. "I've been wodering…why us?" Kakashi shrugged. "We don't know. But be there at 7:30!" Giraiya said before they disappeared. Naruto frowned. "Those two don't tell me anything…"

* * *

7:25 am Bridge…

"Hey guys!"" Tsubani said, as she rubbed her shoulders as she was feeling cold. "Hey" they replied. Sasuke noticed that she was freezing and handed her a scarf. Tsubani smiled and said "Thanks…" Sasuke blushed and nodded. Their eyes met and both stared at each other. There was a gust of smoke and Sir Kakashi appeared making the connection between Sasuke and Tsubani break. "Yo" he greeted. "Morning!" they greeted. "This mission is really important isn't it?" Shikamaru said. "Yes we know…we all know…" Neji said. After that, they all went to the bridge and waited for the 5th Hokage.

7:30 am

The 5th Hokage arrived right on time and explained how delicate the mission was. "After a month, we would all meet at the river of Konoha to report. Clear?" she said looking _very_ serious. "Yes ma'am!" they all answered. "Good. Be ready to leave on 8am _today_. Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai can I speak with you for a moment? The rest may go and prepare." she said as they followed her.

They all went to prepare. Naruto went to a Ramen restaurant, Shikamaru just went to get his bag and stay there near the bridge to take a nap and the others went home to get their things. Sasuke, on the other hand, visited the grave of Sakura. She died in a mission 3 years ago. Tears rolled down his face as he remembered what had happened.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Why are you acting so weird Sasuke? It's like you don't want to be around me." 15 year old Sakura said, her face clearly showing she was hurt by his actions. "I've always treated you as more than a friend but…you treat me like a kid. Why?" she said, starting to cry.

"I treat you like that because—"but before he could finish, he noticed Sakura was gone. "I love you Sakura. I don't want you to get hurt…" he finished softly.

Sakura was crying as she ran to the Konoha River. Suddenly, she was surrounded by the ninjas of the Sound Country. "aww…Is the wittle pink-haired baby cwying?" one ninja said mockingly. His companions laughed. She glared at them and seeing as she can't escape, she fought them one by one.

Campsite an hour later…

"Hey, Sasuke did you see Sakura? Sir Kakashi is waiting for her report on the mission." Naruto said. Sasuke became worried. "No…last time I saw her…we were here in the tent…an hour ago." He said. "Maybe—" Naruto said before Kakashi entered the tent. "So…did you see Sakura?" he asked. "She left the tent an hour ago and never came back…" Sasuke said. Sir Kakashi's eyes displayed concern. "Sasuke go west, Naruto go east. I'll go north. If you happen to find her, use these radios to call us." He said tossing each a radio. As soon as he received the radio, Sasuke ran as fast as he can to find her.

Sakura was looking at the last of the 11 ninjas and he's the leader. He was the fastest one and attacked Sakura's left side. Sakura, who was already weak from the earlier battles, knew she couldn't stand a chance against him now. But still, she took a Kunai and stabbed her opponent's right leg with it. He screamed I pain.

Sasuke heard a scream and followed the sound, half of him hoping it was Sakura and half hoping it wasn't. 'If that was Sakura, please hold on…and whoever is hurting her will be sorry he did so.' He thought running faster.

"Why you little annoying girl!" he said grabbing her neck. 'I gave my best…I proved to myself that I AM NOT A CHILD anymore.' She thought as he tightened his hold on her neck. She gave a painful smile as she was bordering on the line of unconsciousness.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared out of no where and punched the leader. Sakura fell into Sasuke's arms and he placed her on the ground softly. He glared at the leader who stood up, clutching his jaw. "Well..well...well…If it isn't the last Uchiha. Came to save your friend? It's too late now I think but it would be a pleasure to fight you." He said smiling menacingly at Sasuke. "You'll pay for what you did to Sakura!" Sasuke said using his Sharingan and preparing to use the forbidden lightning technique.

Sakura who still had a bit of strength smiled when she saw Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke…I love…"she wasn't able to finish for she fell unconscious.

Sasuke attacked the leader. The leader was blown away for a minute, It was a long fight but eventually, Sasuke won. He went to where he placed Sakura and shook her. "Sakura?" he said softly as he shook her for the nth time. He tried to fell for a pulse and found none. He dropped her limp hand, eyes wide. "No…" he said. "Sasuke?" a voice from his radio said. "Have you found Sakura?" the voice he recognized as Sir Kakashi's. Sasuke choked back his sobs. "Y-yes…s-she's…" Sasuke found he couldn't continue. He hugged Sakura's lifeless body and cried.

Sir Kakashi dropped his radio in shock. He understood what _that _meant even if Sasuke wasn't able to finish. "Does he mean—" Naruto said as he stood there in shock as well. Kakashi looked down and Naruto felt he couldn't control his eyes from watering.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Sasuke dried his tears as he stared at Sakura's grave. _"Sasuke…"_ a faint voice said. He looked up and rubbed his eyes. _'Did I just see Sakura?' he thought. _He looked at the spot for a second time and saw Sakura standing there where the girl he saw was standing. "You were the perfect flower Sakura and I knew that right from the beginning." He said smiling. She turned around and went near a tree. Sakura leaves were falling. Sasuke was surprised when the girl/Sakura smiled since he knew someone who smiled like that. _"I will always be in your heart Sasuke…" a faint voice said again._ He blinked and saw Tsubani standing there smiling at him. He smiled at her and offered to walk with her to the bridge. They walked, grinning for different reasons.

END CHAPTHER 1

_AN: Hope you like it Iask a friend to redo it so I think the grammar is a little better than before _

_oh thanks for the review ..._

_um... Yumiko this is for you :-) _


	2. A Simple Song for Sasuke

(OST: Finding the avatar)

AN: Hey I just come up with this song last night with the help of my friend hope you like it!

THNKS FOR THE REVIEWS 

OH! BY THE WAY IM ALREADY FINISHED 2 CHAPTERS OF THE STORY ILL JST HAVE TO TYPE IT!

TITLE: SMILE

BY: iluvanime

La la la la l a la la (2x)

I saw you last night

With someone holding you tight

I wanna cry, I wanna die

But when I see you smile, I'm all right

I miss you so much

Though it hurts, I still try

To hide my tears, to hide pain

To fly away and reach the sky!

Chorus

I wanna find my self smilling back again

Day after day, as time pass by…

I wanna learn new things by myself

I wanna love …again

In the pouring rain…

Ill get off this pain

I will not cry, instead Ill smile

Hoping someone will stay for a while

I wanna find my self smiling back again

Day after day, as time pass by…

I wanna learn new things by myself

I wanna love …again

Iwanna love again

I wanna love

And smile to the world!

I wanna love… I wanna love again


	3. The Realization

Please take note: More OOCness ahead!

* * *

**Finding the Avatar**

**Chapter 2: The Realization

* * *

**

_8:00 am_

Everyone was there. They all left in complete form.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Naruto asked while leaping in the trees.

"I'm fine," was the curt reply.

"Oh really? Then why are you smiling like that?" the blonde asked again, raising an eyebrow.

"It's none of your business," Sasuke replied, trying to hide his smile from Naruto.

* * *

_8:00 pm: Campsite of Team 7_

"Hey, Sasuke! What do you think Hinata's doing?" Naruto asked suddenly. (A/N: Remember, this is supposed to have NaruHina on the sideline…)

"I don't know," Sasuke simply said while looking at Tsubani.

Naruto saw this and smiled. He then feigned a cough and said, "It seems somebody here's in love." He then punched Sasuke playfully on the shoulder.

"I am not," Sasuke retorted stiffly. That started another one of their fights.

Tsubani chuckled at the sight of her teammates fighting but became serious when she remembered their mission.

'_Legend has it that the avatar is the most powerful being on the planet,'_ she thought. "Oh, I better take a bath. I smell like—" she said to herself then sniffed her shirt a little.

"Blah!" And so, she made her way to their instructor.

"Sir Kakashi, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a bath in the lake. I'll be back in half an hour."

"Alright, but be careful," Kakashi said. And after that, she took her things and left.

_Meanwhile…_

After their fight, Sasuke and Naruto decided to go and take a bath. Kakashi also decided to go as well. So they packed up and made their way to the lake. Sasuke though, went on before them. After Sasuke had gone, Naruto told Kakashi about Sasuke being in love with Tsubani.

"It's sooooo obvious!" Naruto went on to say.

"Really?" asked the jounin. At that point they had caught up with the said Uchiha. The two of them stared at him, trying to visualize him and Tsubani as a couple and smirked at the thought of it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the raven haired nin asked them, slightly annoyed.

"Oh nothing. We were just wondering how someone like you love someone like Tsubani," Kakashi answered. Sasuke's face turned a nice shade of red and the other two burst out laughing.

_A little while later…_

Tsubani was already done taking a bath and was combing her hair when they came. They never really saw her with no clip on her hair and brushing it like a lady would.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she asked, still combing her hair. Sasuke's face turned crimson again at the sight of Tsubani in a towel.

'_She's very beautiful,'_ Sasuke thought. "Oh, we were just…ehm, I mean…We were just planning to take a bath," Sasuke stuttered, trying to hide his red face. Tsubani looked at him with a questioning look. Before Sasuke had the chance to answer, they heard a familiar voice yelling, "CANNON BALL!" followed by two splashes of water. It was Naruto yelling, followed by him and Kakashi diving into the water.

"Um, I think I better go back and check our camp," Tsubani said, smiling a bit at her teammates antics.

"Uh, okay then. I'll see you later." Sasuke took a last glance at Tsubani and whispered, "Be careful," before she came out of sight.

Naruto and Kakashi were behind him looking as if Christmas had came early. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke snapped at them.

"See? I told you he's in love," Naruto said teasingly.

"Yes, it does seem like it. Why don't you admit it?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I am not, just concerned for a teammate," the Uchiha retorted, again trying to hide the blush creeping on his face.

"Right…" the blonde and the jounin chorused in a suspecting tone.

"So what? I don't care what you think," Sasuke said in a tone that declared his statement was final. The other two just looked at each other, then shrugged. Then they went on to take a bath.

After they took a bath, Naruto smelled something good and found out later on that it was Tsubani cooking as they reached their campsite.

"Hey, Tsubani, what's for dinner?" the carrier of the Kyuubi asked.

"Oh, you guys are back!" Tsubani looked up to them and smiled (which made Sasuke blush a bit). "It's one of my mom's recipes," she continued, turning back to her cooking.

"Smells good!" said Naruto, sniffing the sweet aroma filling the night air.

'_She's beautiful, she can cook, she can fight well, what else can this girl can do?'_ Sasuke asked himself in deep thought. His thoughts were disturbed though when his loud mouthed teammate exclaimed loudly in his ears.

"Hey! Are you going to eat or what?"

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, shaking his head a little. Tsubani then handed him a bowl with a smile. Sasuke tasted it and found out it was quite delicious.

Later on, Naruto was already eating his fifth helping, Kakashi, his third and Sasuke, surprisingly, on his fourth. Tsubani was pleased that they liked her cooking and smiled at her hungry teammates. She was astonished that Sasuke had eaten a lot because he rarely ate anything when they were together as a team. After eating, they thanked her for the nice meal and they all went to their tents and slept soundly.

* * *

**_END CHAPTER 2_**

_This chapter has been beta-ed by Milky Etoile and posted on August 22, 2005! Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for reading and please do review! Ciao!_


End file.
